


The Steps

by DragonRoyaly



Series: Elliot Cavoette vs The Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: I just wanted some ice water, but all I got was this stupid headache.
Series: Elliot Cavoette vs The Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544962
Kudos: 1





	The Steps

I'm awake at night a lot, I'm talking like until five or six in the morning, and I'm usually in my room for all of it, scrolling through Tumblr or playing a game, watching youtube videos or something. I mean, I do that in the day too, but. Irrelevant.

I keep a cup of water at my desk becuase it's healthy, and sometimes I'll run out of water at one in the morning so I have to get more, which means going to the kitchen, hoping to god I won't wake my family up putting the ice in my cup, actually get some water, screw the lid back on my cup (Yes it's important I do this before going back to my room), and then go back to my room and continue whatever I was doing before.

Yesterday when I ran out of water and went to get some more, I was slightly more comfortable seeing as the stove light was on. Usually it's off but my dad's not home right now and my mom likes to keep it on becuase both my sisters refuse to go anywhere in the dark. My dad usually just tells us to suck it up and stay in bed.

I was more comfortable becuase of the light, but that only lasted for about a second when I heard something going down my hallway and felt like someone was pinching the back of my neck.

So, I turned around, logically, hand still in the ice machine, and saw one of the Things there.

The Things are monsters who tend to roam during the night. People can generally feel their presence, which is where the paranoia that you're being watched or something is behind you comes from, but not everyone can see them.

I, however, am one of the people who can see them. Either that or I'm schizophrenic, but that's not as fun.

This one was one of the more common ones, one of the Naked Men. They were, as the same suggests, naked people, except like someone took a vegetable peeler to their skin. They might be ghosts of some sort, but I haven't bothered to try to talk to them, as the only sounds I've heard them make was a headache inducing screaming noise that didn't sound human. They usually travel alone and never stay in one spot for long, harmless aside from that damn noise and the fear that comes with a skinned naked person who can't blink (they don't have eyelids either, as is logically assumed by this point, I hope).

This one was about six feet tall, thinner than some others I've seen, had a couple clumps of hair left on their head, and blue eyes. God, I hated the ones with blue eyes.

We stared at one another in a silent staring contest (I knew they'd win but hey, instincts), and that's when the Steps began.

The Steps were a noise that I hear sometimes, it happens anytime. Usually I'm wearing headphones and listening to something, and it's easy to mistake the noises for another thing in whatever I'm listening to, or during the day when they happen it's easy to mistake them for my sisters or mother going around, same with the shaking that comes with them.

But when you're in the kitchen at one in the morning, standing still, having a staring contest with a monster, it's hard to pass it off as anything else.

When the Steps started, the Naked Man's head whipped around so fast I felt whiplash just from watching it, and it stared at the livingroom wall.

The Steps sounded closer this time, rattling my house to the point where the things on the counter were moving too, and I could hear Wonderland growling from outside.

After a couple seconds, the Naked Man turned back to me, pointed to the front door, and made that goddamn noise. It wasn't even moving it's mouth, just opened it and that goddamned _noise_ came out. I slammed my hands over my ears, launching ice across the floor (I had had my hand on the ice scooper when the Naked Man showed up, and had apparently forgotten to let it go). It took a moment to get used to the noise up to hold my hands up in a 'Chill out, I surrender' way, and then the Naked Man thankfully stopped screeching.

"You want me to open the door? Maybe learn some fucking sign language and ask me like that next time instead of breaking my ears!" I hissed at it, and it almost looked guilty for a second before pointing to the door again.

I went around the other way to get to the door, trying to keep my eyes on the Naked Man the entire time. They could move fast, and I know they're near harmless, but I'd rather die than let one touch me. Hell, I actually might drop dead on the spot and become one of them if they touch me, I don't know how they work.

I opened the door and backed up a good five feet away, and it was out the door before I could process what the hell was going on.

After a second, the screeching started up again, first just where I'd assume the one I just let out was, and then it was _everywhere. _If Wonderland hadn't started whimpering in pain at that, I would've just shut the door, but instead I walked out onto the porch to see what was happening.

Wonderland, for a bit of context, is a seven foot tall, five-legged, three-eyed monster with constantly oily black fur that got way to attached to me and follows me around basically everywhere now as my person guard monster against other monsters, I guess. She behaves exactly like a dog, and if these things were just ghosts, I wouldn't be surprised if she was one.

Wonderland was curled on the ground next to my porch, and looking up I saw why.

The source of the Steps, as it turned out, was a _giant_ monster, which looked like... Almost like a deer. A deer, except it was purple, it had six legs which all had dark turquoise scales on it, glowing a completely different shade of pale blue through the cracks, instead of a long neck like a deer it had almost no neck, just a stumpy little thing, glowing orange mouth, and bright green eyes like headlights. Out of it's back, there were about seven white tentacles, just like on an octopus, but instead of suction cups there were eyes, and it had two tails, almost like a cat's.

So, not like a deer at all, really.

It had a giant gash through it's side, and out of it came a bright pale purple light and what looked like vines, very dark green, fuzzy vines, hanging all the way to the ground, and one of it's back legs seemed to be injured.

If it wasn't for the screeching and actually being able to see the thing that's been causing me anxiety and paranoia for about four months now, I'd laugh at how _colorful_ and... _Random_ it was. It looked like something straight out of a toddler's drawing. Hell, maybe it was.

There's were several small and glowing purple and orange flowers floating from the thing's injuries, flowers that the breeze carried all the way to my house even when that Thing was so far away.

The Naked Men's screeching seemed to increase in volume for a second as the Thing stopped, and then it started to turn it's head, and all the screeching stopped at once.

Its head turned slowly, but, as I was hoping it wouldn't do, it turned to look directly at me, the lights from it's eyes turning everything around me green.

"Wonderland, go, get in the house." I said, tugging on her fur. She stood up, swaying a little, but didn't go inside like I told her to, she moved between me and the Thing's line of sight.

Against my better judgement, I stayed ducked behind Wonderland. I was probably in danger, but I was curious. Besides, the thing was bigger than... Hell, I don't have anything to compare it to. It was _big_, and if it really wanted me dead, it could just stomp on my house. One of it's hooves alone was probably the size of my mom's car.

Wonderland made no move until the thing blinked and she started growling. I looked up to see the tentacles and all of their eyes pointed at us too.

What was going on? Why was every Naked Man in the city screaming, why is the Thing doing this? Usually only the small ones acknowledge me, sometimes not even then.

I wanted to go back behind Wonderland or go back inside, but I felt frozen in place, why was it _looking at me_?

Wonderland started whimpering again, and then thrashing around, and then I fell off of the porch and into the grass as she ran off, screaming and shaking her head, running around the yard.

Listen, I know I'm only a tiny human, and my only real talent is being able to see these things, but if this Thing was really hurting Wonderland like this, then I really don't care what the hell it's trying to do, I'm gonna fucking murder it one way or another.

It blinked again, and the lights were white, and the Naked Men started screaming again. Wonderland collapsed and in the second before I went out, I swear I saw _fire._

When I woke up again, I was still laying in the yard, and couldn't feel most of my body due to the cold. Wonderland had already woken up, the leftover glowing purple goop that she had for blood still on there. I wasn't sure if it was actually possible to wash one of the Things, but if it was, Wonderland's overdue for a bath.

I couldn't get up, but I could move my head around a little. I jerked my head back, and nearly, _nearly_ screamed at the pain. Wonderland seemed to get what I meant and pulled me back inside, which probably left me with several bruises, and in need of a shower because I now had Wonderland blood on me, which wasn't pleasant.

I laid in the livingroom floor, half hoping no one would wake up and see me there, half hoping someone would wake up and help me, and I stayed laying there until I warmed up enough to feel my arms and legs again, and then I _finally_ got my cup of water and made it back to my room, still wanting to scream every time I had to move my head. Or blink.

All while I could hear the Steps in the distance.

I went to sleep right after that, and it's been nearly a full 24 hours since then. My head still hurts but not as much, and I told my mom about it (not the whole issue with the Things, just the headache) and she gave me a couple painkillers which knocked me out again.

I haven't seen any of the Naked Men since then, or Steps, which is good.

Wonderland seems to be doing great, but the purple goop is still all over her and my lawn, and honestly I'm kinda glad I'm the only one who can see it becuase I don't think I'd be able to lie about why the fuck purple goop is all over our front lawn to my mom no matter how weird the reason is.

I'm pretty sure the fire I saw before I went out was real becuase there's scorch marks on the road, but only on that little bit between my house of my neighbour's, so I'm not sure if the thing with Steps and the fire was the same thing or if two Things decided to do something weird today. There's also been these weird patches of roots everywhere and I'm not sure what that's about, and I'm pretty sure this is another Thing-vision thing because my sisters haven't asked about them.

That's all for now,

Elliot out.

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading Reddit no sleep stories and then almost had a meltdown in the kitchen a couple minutes ago and they combined to make this.
> 
> I feel like I didn't tag this correctly so if anyone has any suggestions for better tags to add or tags I have that should be removed then go ahead and comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you have anything to critique or any questions feel free to comment those too!


End file.
